Hand-powered sanding tools have been utilized for a number of years in the construction and finishing industries. For instance, it is well-known to attach sandpaper to a sanding block for ease of sanding. In simplest terms, such a sanding block would typically include a rectangular gripping block with slits (or clamps) on each end for securing a sheet of sandpaper. Because sandpaper wears out quickly and because it is easily subject to ripping and tearing, more advanced sanding blocks provide an easy method of attaching and removing the sandpaper to facilitate sandpaper replacement.
Other hand-powered sanding tools have eliminated the use of traditional sandpaper. For instance, Sandvik Company offers a palm-held sander that employs a metallic sheet rather than sandpaper. According to Sandvik, the metallic sheet is made by etching one side of thin steel with acid thereby creating thousands of small points that have sharp edges. The thin metallic sheets are backed with adhesive and attached to the underside of a plastic gripping handle. The thin metal sanding surface is supported throughout its area by the plastic handle; this is because the thin metal sheets, like sandpaper, are relatively flexible.
While prior art sanding blocks are suitable for a number of applications, they suffer from some disadvantages. First, sandpaper is only useful in areas where it is directly supported by the sanding block. If the sanding paper is wider than the sanding block, then the area of the sanding paper outside the sanding block will not properly perform its function, quite simply because it is receiving little, if any, force. Likewise, the metal sanding sheets of Sandvik likewise require support from the plastic handle over their entire area in order to function properly. Second, sandpaper is notoriously short-lived; as such, sandpaper users are required to replace the sanding paper very frequently.
Thus, there remains a need for an improved sanding tool that is hand-powered. Such a sander should preferably be designed to allow the tool to reach into corners without binding on the operators hands. Further, the sander should preferably be provided with a material removal media that is long lasting, flat, and optionally reversible.